


Our song

by TheMidnightMoonChild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Banshee Lydia Martin, Blood and Injury, Dark moments, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, McCall Pack, Murder Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightMoonChild/pseuds/TheMidnightMoonChild
Summary: After breaking up with his girlfriend, Scott and his friends go on a trip that ends up changing his life forever.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not 100% sure how graphic I will make this story, so please read tags carefully before reading.
> 
> Side note: I am using an original character from other teen wolf stories I am currently writing, however the stories have nothing to do with each other.

**Five months earlier**

_Three hours, for three fucking hours Scott sat in a fancy pretentious restaurant waiting for Veronica, his girlfriend. A night wasted waiting for a person who never showed up. They were meant to be celebrating, it had been two years since they had started dating, two years and everything had changed._

_The worst part of it all wasn't the humiliation of having the ring he gave to the waiter returned, or the stares he received, the questions about his presumed girlfriend who never showed up, it wasn't having to leave so someone else could have the table, no, the worst part of being stood up in what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life, was the fact that Scott knew exactly where Veronica was, with whom she was and what were they doing. He had been in denial for a few months, but he could smell another man on his girlfriend._

_Love wasn’t meant to be this hard. Lydia and Stiles had gotten married in a small intimate ceremony when they both turned twenty-one, Mason and Corey had got engaged. Even Liam had settled down with a young witch name Halle, he was infatuated with her. Truthfully, Scott was jealous. Craving that kind of connection to another person had clouded his judgment. He was convinced that he had lost the ability to have that kind of love when your partner is you also your best friend the day Alison died. He had dated Kira which was fine, but she left. He and Malia dates for a while, but decided they were better off as friends. Now he had settled for someone who as cheating on him, because he thought their love was strong enough to move past it. Honestly, he didn’t know if he wanted to. He loves Veronica and Veronica claimed to love him, but is love enough?_

_That might taught him that perhaps it's not. Maybe being an alpha wasn’t what was in the way._

_His boss and long time friend had once warned him of this, that being a true alpha would come with a sacrifice. Scott just has no idea that being lonely was one of them._

_When Scott got home, he frowned her clothes reeked of alcohol and sex. It's not a question of ‘if’ anymore, he couldn’t ignore it._

_“Hey” a voice from the bathroom said. Veronica had just come out of a shower, probably from trying to wash the smell of betrayal off her body._

_"You've missed dinner." Scott said, veronicas’s back was turned to him and for a split second it almost looked as if she would remain that way, but she didn’t._

_"I'm sorry.” Is all Scott got from her. It was a valid answer, but in his hazy state with the anger boiling in his veins, those words don't sit well with him._

_I'm sorry, wasn’t enough, it will never be enough. Scott didn’t need any more words, he didn’t want promises that would lead up to nothing, what he needed was action. For Veronica to leave his home and never come back._

_"Is that it?"_

_Veronica adverted her eyes, trying to look at anything but Scott, her hands quickly fidgeting and biting her bottom lip, not out of shame or remorse, but because she knows that she couldn’t give Scott the answer he needs, the only answer that will salvage whatever they had left. Veronica knew she had been caught out._

_She gave up. "I love you.” Veronica finally said in a weak voice, tears streaming down her face, "but..."_

_That’s the catch Scott already anticipated._

_"But what? Tell me why you did it?! Why can't I be enough?"_

_"Sc..Scott-"_

_"I’m done! Okay, I’m goddamn done.” Scott sighed. He felt defeated._

_"Please..."_

_"Don't, don't beg, I've put up with it this madness because I love you, but I'm so, so tired of waking up every single morning wondering when does it end, when will I have you back, but after tonight I have my answer. Go, and don’t come back."_

# ______

“Scott, you didn’t even tell Veronica you where a werewolf. She cheated on you multiple times, and she took advantage of your kindness multiple times. I promise you I’m a few months time, you will look back and this will be the best thing that ever happened to you” Stiles said pulling Scott in for a hug, which cause him to chuckle slightly. Even as adults, they still had the same goofiness they had at high school around each other.

“She was a slut anyway.” Malia said shrugging. Both men rolled their eyes at her comment.

Scott knee none of his friends liked Veronica, which should have been a red flag itself, but he overlooked it.

“You know, this might be the perfect time to go on that camping trip we have always talked about.” Liam suggested.

Lydia nodded, “we have been talking about it for years, also it’s the perfect time with us all in town.” 

Scott just nodded lost in thought. They had been talking about doing his for years, and soon his pack would be split up again. He would need to clear it with Deaton to get time off but it shouldn’t be a problem. “Yeah, sounds great” he answered smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the middle of nowhere...**

_There’s blood on his hands. His face covered in it. The metallic tinge of it is thick on his tongue and stuck between his teeth. Water beats at his back, and the swirling stream at his feet is tinged pink. Droplets roll down his back and chest, stinging his eyes. He squeezes them shut, bile rising in his throat at the onslaught of images that flash before his eyes._

_His shoes were filled with sand, he could still feel the dampness between his toes. Fingers raking through his hair, she tried yanking him down. Mouths clashing, all teeth and tongue._

_The alley seemed to be cast into darkness. The full moon swallowed by the clouds. Her heavenly voice was slowly disappearing._

_Goosebumps prickle at his skin. A violent shiver rolls down his spine. He can practically hear the little gasp that she made against the wind. He could see the line of blood coming from her, while he dragged her from the beach to the alley behind the bar her heels began to tear and bleed._

_Her skin was so soft beneath his fingers, smooth velvet, and the way her pulse quickened when his lips moved to her jaw makes his fingers dig into his palms._

_The way her filthy legs kicked at him, it caused primal desire to be coiled tight in his gut, a slow ache that made his skin itch._

_His breathing quickens as he leans against the wall. The roar of the crashing water nearby masked the shuddering, wet sound that slips from his mouth, a whimper. With a shaking hand, he braces himself against the wall. Blood smears across the road from his fingers. A putrid smell clings to his skin._

Lydia jilted up right. Just a dream. It was just a sick dream. A nightmare.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked raising an eyebrow. She was covered in sweat and smiled of distress.

“Uh Yeah.” She said rubbing at her ear. Looking around she couldn’t see anything apart from the road in front of them. It was a poorly lit area. Liam was driving, while Stiles and Scott slept in the back seats. Malia, Halle, and Mason were in the car behind them. “How much longer now?”

“Another twenty minutes.” Liam answered shrugging.

# ______

Once they arrived at the five-bedroom cabin, they groggily began to bring their belongings in. It was two in the morning, and they were all exhaust.

“Hey Lydia, are you alright?” Scott asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake anyone else that was staying nearby. He had noticed the redhead constantly rubbing at her ears.

“Yeah it’s just a migraine, I’m sure it will go away once I sleep it off.” She smiled. Her head wasn’t sore, it was an irritating scratching noise in her ears that wouldn’t go away. She had felt it since her nightmare. 

“Okay.” Scott nodded, he knew something else was bothering Lydia, but he decided not to push it.

Once bringing everything inside, they all went to bed quickly. “I better not hear them doing it, again.” Malia groaned. Her room was on the top floor next to Liam and Halle’s room.

At four in the morning Scott was still wide awake, he felt restless. There was a strange atmosphere in the air, the hairs on his arms shot up the moment he got out the car. He wasn’t sure if it was his alpha intuition, or a case of paranoia, but something else was going on. He decided it would be best if he stretched his legs.

After quietly going outside, Scott started walking towards the lake. It looked beautiful in the pictures, sure it was pitch black, but he would be able to see it clearly. The area around the cabins was covered in forestry that went on for miles. He was surprised not to hear any birds chirping, or any other animal roaming about.

The closer he got to the lake, the more he could recognise the faint metallic scent of blood. Looking around him with his eyes glowing red, Scott could see drops of blood among the branches and leafs. He was way off the main track now. He noticed a bloody hand print on a tree. It was then he saw it. He fought the urge to throw up. It looked like a human's corpse, except it wasn’t. It was a young woman covered in dirt and branches, only her face was showing. He couldn’t help but notice how strange her ears looked extremely pointy.

A branch snapped, causing him to turn. There was another young woman standing behind him. She was looking between the body and him. _Shit._ “I just found her like. Are you hurt? Do you need help?” He asked adverting his eyes. She was standing behind a tree, but from he could see she was topless. Scott could smell the blood and sweat on her.

The women began to run. Her dark burgundy hair shimmered in the moonlight.

“Hey! I won’t hurt you, I just want to help” he called after her. The person who killed the girl might still be out there. “Wait!” He said before he started running as well, Scott realized how much he must have scared her.

He followed her to the edge of rocks by the water. “I promise I won’t hurt you, just step away from there...” he tried to prompt her away, but before he could step any closer the women vanished. Not knowing what to do, Scott dived in after her. Only removing his jacket to do so. The water was freezing, he was sure the cold would kill her before she drowned. Despite his healing abilities he had to get out of the water soon, he tried one last time to look for her, but she had vanished like a ghost. Reluctantly he got out of the water.

By the time he walked back to the cabin it was sunrise and Stiles was standing on the porch waiting for him to return. “What the hell happened to you?” he asked looking him up and down. Scott was dripping wet.

Just as Scott was about to open his mouth, a cop car pulled up behind him. “You won’t believe me when I tell you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia had lost count how far she had walked, her feet were really starting to hurt. Sandals wasn’t the best for walking through wooded areas. It was almost nightfall, she needed to head back, but where would she head back to? She froze when she could see droplets of blood on the ground. Lydia followed the blood with her eyes and stared in horror. There was cut up dead bodies hanging from a tree, the ground below was a small river of blood. It looked like a scene out of a horror film, an outdoor butchery. It was vile and disgusting.

Reluctantly Lydia pulled out her phone and took photos. The limbs of the people hanging had little marks cut into them, some also looked like they had fur on them. She stepped back when she heard something crunch. Looking down she could see she had just put her foot through someone’s chest. So she screamed.

Lydia backed away slowly, she scared herself that with that scream. Her throat was now raw and sore. She tripped a few times over branches, or rocks, Lydia was pretty sure she had broken a toe or two, but that didn’t matter right now. She needed to get back to the cabin, she needed to tell Stiles and everyone else.

“Hey you stop!” A voice yelled from behind her, causing her to freeze in fear. She slowly turned round to face a man. He was wearing a shirt and tie, he was definitely not someone who occasionally walked around the woods.

Lydia turned the torch on her phone on, and shinned it on his face. He had a clean cut shave, and slicked back black hair. He looked too handsome to be pure.

“Are you lost miss?” He asked in a softer tone, stepping closer to her.

Lydia shook her head. “No, I’m just waiting on my husband.”

The man just chuckled as he stepped even closer to her, “why don’t I take you back to town, my car is just over there” he said pointing back towards the path she came from. “It’s a dangerous place for a woman to be herself at night.”

“No thanks, I can take care of myself.” Lydia said sternly, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders. She had gone a walk to clear her head, stupidly alone.

“Miss Stilinski.” The man chuckled darkly, before stepping closer to her “you are one of the prettiest redheads I have ever seen, even better than the photos.”

“How do you know my name?”

The man cocky smile turned into a frown. “I don’t have time to fuck about, you are coming with me you little bitch!” he hissed before grabbing her left wrist. 

Lydia has no idea what happened after that. Someone or something dragged the man off her. Whatever it was had bitten his neck, killing him instantly.

Lydia stepped back panting, as the man fell to the ground and took his last breath. It looked like a woman kneeling beside the man, but she wasn’t sure. 

“Lydia!” She spun her head round hearing Scott’s voice.

“I’m over here!” Lydia then turned her head back to see she was now alone with the dead body. 

It was strange when Scott, Stiles, Lydia walked back to the cabin they found a jar of mountain ash with a note attached to it saying _’you will need this’_ nobody knew who had dropped it off, and the next morning they woke up to another note which seemed to written in blood telling them to leave. Only another creature, or a human with extensive knowledge of the supernatural would have been able to drop it off without a cabin full of werewolf’s noticing.

# ______

“Guys someone’s here!” Stiles shouted alarmed, the women had just appeared out of nowhere. He was washing is plate from breakfast when he looked out the window and saw her gazing in.

Malia and Liam both rushed to the doorway, studying her. She had a strange presence about her. The woman was dressed like a human in denim shorts, and a plain blue vest top, but she was definitely something else. Her hair was extremely shiny, and blew in the wind as she stood with what looked like a mop in one hand, and a bucket in another. Was she the cleaner? She was wearing the same uniform as the staff that greeted them.

“Holy shit.” Scott said standing behind them, “wait here” he said walking past them. He couldn’t believe it, it was the women from the other night. She was alive, and standing in front of his cabin.

“Hey...uh sorry if I scared you the other night” he mumbled. Scott hadn’t felt this nervous around a girl in a long time, something about this woman made the hairs on his arm shoot up.

“You’re an alpha?” She asked tilting her head to the side. 

“Yeah..how did you know that?” He asked the women who appeared to be sniffing the air. He was shocked that she knew what he was.

“You brought more wolfs, a witch, humans and...death” she said stepping back. The women appeared to be looking around them, as if she was being watched.

“Are you okay?” He asked stepping forward.

“You brought one here?” she said trying to hide her worry.

“What is it you think I brought with me?” He was curious, the women seemed to know what he was, and the rest of his pack. 

“The wailing women, an angel of death, woman of the fairy mound, screamers of the night” She enjoyed the quizzical look he was giving her. “You brought a banshee, correct?”

Scott nodded. He was confused by what was happening, he should be alarmed by everything that had happened, but this woman was drawing him in. Her eyes almost looked golden in the sun, and her voice was soft and inviting.

He stuck his hand out “I’m Scott.”

The women reluctantly shook his hand, she seemed unsure of what to do at first. “I’m Slate, and if you are planning on staying you should use the mountain ash at night, and stay away from the water.”

Scott stood watching her walk away, something else was going on, and he was determined to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott couldn’t stop thinking about what Slate had said to him, he still couldn’t believe she was alive. How she didn’t drown or freeze to death was a mystery.

“I wonder what she is, are you sure she’s definitely not a werewolf?” Stiles asked.

Scott rolled his eyes. They had been over this a few times. “She’s not like me. Slate smelled...normal” he shrugged.

“Why haven’t you told the police yet?” Malia demanded in an annoyed tone. 

She wanted to leave and didn’t understand why Scott wasn’t doing everything he could to make that happen. The ‘holiday’ wasn’t what they thought it would be, and the weather was taking a turn for the worst as well. It was cold and damp, and in her human form Malia couldn’t stand it. She rather be back home doing something else.

“Something doesn’t seem right” Lydia commented. She hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation they were having, she couldn’t hear anyone with all the screaming in her head.

Scott turned and looked at his friends seriously, “Lydia is right... I think you guys should go. I don’t mind staying on my own.”

For a moment nobody said anything. Nobody wanted to leave Scott on his own with something weird going on, but for once his pack was scared. Ever since they officially meet Slate something had changed in the air, something evil was coming.

“He’s right, we should all leave here.” Stiles agreed, “but I’ll stay with you.”

“Thanks man.” Scott said patting his friend on the shoulder. 

He didn’t like the idea of splitting his group up, but he had a seriously bad feeling about this place and the only thing he cared about right now was keeping them safe.

# ______

That night Scott struggle to sleep, he tossed and turned all night. Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see Stiles awake as well.

“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

When Scott didn’t get a response, he stepped in front of his friend to see a ghostly expression. Stiles looked as if he was in a trance.

“Do you hear that?” Stiles slurred.

Scott shook his head, all he could hear was the wind blowing through the trees and the birds chirping.

“The singing is beautiful.” 

Scott froze confused, nobody was singing. He was taken aback when Stiles grabbed ahold of his wrist and began squeezing it. He had seen this look on his friends face before when Stiles was possessed. Being a alpha Scott was extremely strong, but he still couldn’t pull away from him.

A sudden loud crashing noise at the front door is what caused Stiles to break out of his trance, and finally let got of his friend.

They both ran towards the door way to see Slate crawling towards them, she was panting“put the Moutan ash down now.”

Stiles quickly poured the ash down, as Scott helped Slate to her feet.

“What’s going on?” Stiles demanded as, the young women caught her breath. 

Slate was covered in dirt and dried blood that left a trail behind her. But before she was able to answer, a loud screeching noise burst through the house. Both men looked out the window but neither of them could see anyone standing there.

“Fuck.” Slate hissed as she pulled a sharp piece of metal out of her arm, causing a lot of blood to spill out of her.

Scott kneeled down next to her and spoke gently, “you need to tell us what is going on.” He reached for her arm to take a better look at her cut, when he did Slate snapped her arm back and hissed. Revealing two large fangs.

Stiles quickly jumped back, and tried to reach for anything he could use as a weapon.

“Oh please. Don’t bother, if I wanted to kill you you’d already be dead.” Slate said as she tightened her grip around her other arm.

“What are you?” Scott asked glancing between her and Stiles.

“I’ll tell you, if you take my pain” she said reluctantly putting her arm back towards him, “and can we do it away from the windows? High chance they might smash.”

Scott helped her to feet again, and lead her back into the kitchen. They were followed by a freaked out Stiles, who was now holding a baseball bat while hoovering over Scott as he took her pain away, and as promised Slate began to answer his questions.

“Okay, what the hell are you? Why are you covered in blood? And who was signing? And how the hell did it possess me?!” Stile asked extremely fast.

Slate blinked a couple of times, trying to take in everything he just said. “I’m a siren” she explained, “and the real question is why is the banshee gone? She was the only thing protecting you” Slate snapped.

“How was she protecting us?”

“Most supernatural creatures are scared of banshee’s. The alpha is safe without her, but you aren’t.” Slate frowned at Scott. She assumed being the alpha he would have known this and sent the human away.

“Okay back up a little. A siren? As in luring men to their death kind of siren?” Stiles was shaking his head, it was a little too much information for him to handle.

“Yes. The area is crawling with them, some are evil and killing is just for fun...and the others.”

“Are like you” Scott interrupted her. “Why are you telling us this? Won’t the other’s be pissed off at you?”

Slate shrugged, “there is a small group of us who don’t feed off humans. We lived here first, but then something happened. It hard to describe...a kind of darkness suddenly fell over us, and the evil just kept coming after that.”

Scott gave Stiles a nod, Slate was telling the truth. He couldn’t pick up any signs that she was lying, and he was a expert at it by now. “So why are you helping us?” He asked softly.

Slate gave him them a amused look, she brushed a strand of her burgundy hair out of her face. “Oh I’ve heard of you Scott McCall, we have a mural friend. Marin Morrell.”

“Deaton’s sister?” Stiles asked confused, “how does she link into all of this.”

Slate shook her head. “I’ve no idea. The woods that surround us used to be full of wolf packs. We acted like one giant community until SHE came what that bloody pack of alphas.”

Stiles and Scott shared a knowing look, _**Deucalion**_.

“They killed everyone. A few months later Marin came back herself, she was injured and rambling about some tree with a funny name.” Slate explained scathing at her head.

“The Nemeton?” Stiles asked, hoping he was wrong.

“Yeah that was it! A couple of days later, a new breed of merfolk arrived” she explained. Sighing Slate looked up at Scott, “I wanted to save you because of all the good you have done. You stopped the pack that killed our people, that’s something to be rewarded.”

Scott didn’t know what to say, Slate seemed to think he was some kind of saviour when in fact he was the reason all this happened. The alpha couldn’t pull his eyes away from the Sirens face, her eyes seems to be flickering between blue and gold while Slate seemed to be lost in deep thoughts.

Stiles cleared his throat to break the weird tension in the room. Scott looked up at him, as Stiles nudged him on to say something, anything would be better than the awkward silence that had fallen upon them.

“I’ll help you.” Scott finally said.

Slate was confused. “I’m not asking for help. I’m trying to help you, that’s why I’m here.”

“I know, but the world would be a better place if we helped each other.” Scott said, while he held Slate’s gaze.

“Uh Scott, we have more company.” Stiles said staring out one of the windows. 

There was two strange creatures looking right at him. Neither of them had clothes on, and appeared to be female but not human. Their skin was grey and slimly looking, while they both had razor like teeth, and wide eyes with no lashes or eyebrows.

“That’s Cam and Octavia, it would have been one of them you heard singing.” Slate explained standing next to them.

Stiles turned to look at her, “what do they want?”

Slate didn’t take her eyes off the other sirens, “they want to rip your heart out.”

# ______

“So what’s the plan?” Stiles asked sitting down across from him at the breakfast bar. It was the next morning, Slate had left along with the two other sirens.

Scott scrunched his nose up, he could smell Stiles anxiety before he even came down the stairs. “I don’t know yet...I think we need to know more Sirens before we make a decision. I phoned Deaton, and he wants to meet her.”

“So the good Dr is coming her?” Stiles asked as his heart raced against his chest.

Scott shook his head as he finished eating his toast. “No, that would be dangerous. I think we should bring Slate back with us?” he suggested.

“Did you see her fangs?! Because I did. They would tear open a throat within minutes.” Stiles practically squealed.

“Actually. it would be in seconds.” Slate said appearing at the doorway. 

Scott tried to hide his amusement as Stiles almost fell out of his chair, it wasn’t funny but was at the same time. His friend frowned at him, “so you have already talked.”

“Don’t worry I can’t stay for long, I’d be too weak soon to do anything anyway. You’ll be safe. Speaking of which, we better go before anything else wakes up” she laughed. They both watched as Slate picked up her bag and made her way to his car and patiently waited. 

“Just me that thinks she is a sadistic fuck? That’s not funny” Stiles pouted. He was very concerned that this was some kind of trap, and that Scott was falling for it.

# ______

Slate licked her lips as she waited in the warm car, Scott and Stiles has gone inside to pay for gas. They where only a mile away from Beacon Hills but the Jeep she was in seemed like it was about to stop running.

She looking out the window and into the gas station, Slate could see how much more relaxed the human seemed. She felt bad knowing how much her presence stressed Stiles. The alpha also seemed a little nervous because of her.

Slate rolled down the window to let some air in, warm dry weather made her kind feel sick. She would need water soon before she did actually become ill, it was something that she should probably share with the alpha.

Closing her eyes Slate tried to think about something else when she suddenly felt her neck began to burn. Silver. Somebody was putting silver on her body, she tried to scream but nothing came out as the tightness in her throat became too much.


End file.
